The Sky That Turned Dark And Gray
by Nichi Koneko
Summary: After the Future Arc, Tsuna feels that his friends don't care for him anymore. Because of this, he changes from the kind boy to the cold Tsuna. What will his friends do? Will they cope with him, or change him back to the Tsuna they all knew and loved?
1. Prologue

Hello people~ I am back with another story! This is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ONLY! Not another crossover! HUZZAH! Anyways... -cough cough-... This story is dedicated to an internet friend of mine, Girl with a Golden Heart, and I give her and credit for inspiring me to create this story. Well actually, Girl with a Golden Heart, who was a fan of one of my fanfics, wanted me to make another fanfic. She gave me her idea and I immediately agreed. It was great! I added some of my ideas, and we both realized that we had a similar idea. Our story was also inspired by xX . Chu-Chan . Xx's fanfic: "What Guardians?" (It's a sad, touching, and great story. You guys should go read it! ^^ And I admit, I cried at the story. I'm a sucker for sad stories. DX) Those who have read this story and is reading this, you will know it's a little bit similar to her story because of some things, but this will be different. And for people who are wondering, yes, I asked for permission if I can make mine a little bit similar and get some ideas from her story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, my dear readers~ Also, happy (late) birthday, Girl with a Golden Heart-chan! ^^ I'm so sorry for being late! Error Type 2 kept me from publishing this story! Please forgive me, Heart-chan!

**WARNING: AU! ALLx27 WHICH EQUALS YAOI/ SHOUNEN-AI! BUT, THERE WILL BE A MAIN PAIRING SOON, AS SOON AS I DECIDE WHO WILL PAIR UP WITH TSUNA. ALSO, OOC TSUNA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ THIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! THIS IS NOT JUST MY STORY, BUT GIRL WITH A GOLDEN HEART'S, TOO. IT IS ALSO INSPIRED BY xX . Chu-Chan . Xx (just take out the spaces, because for some reason won't show her name if I don't space it)! SHE ALSO GAVE ME SOME IDEAS!  
**

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

After the war with Byakuran, they all went back to the past and had their normal lives again. Yamamoto went back to baseball, and since it was close to baseball season, he has been practicing a lot lately. Gokudera also decided to join the Occult Club. Who knew Gokudera was fascinated by such things? Ryohei went back to his extreme boxing club, and Hibari went back to patrolling and disciplining a.k.a. "biting people to death" in Namimori. Kyoko was busy helping the new transfer student and became good friends with her. Haru was too busy with her school since the exams were coming up. Lambo was being... Lambo. I-pin and Fuuta was playing with Lambo like always. Chrome went back to Kokuyo Land to Ken and Chikusa. Reborn also had to leave for Italy because the Ninth had several missions for him. So all in all... Tsuna was pretty lonely.

Every time he tried to talk with his friends in school, they would say "Sorry. I'm busy now. I'll talk to you later." and run off. But... they never did talk to him later on. Every time he would try to interact with them, they were surrounded by people and would walk right past him without acknowledging his presence. So, without anybody protecting him, the bullies had started beating him and taking his money again. He hoped every time he was bullied that his friends would save him... They never did. They didn't even know he was getting bullied without them there.

At this, Tsuna felt heart-broken. _'Why? Why would they always make up excuses and run off? Why do they not even notice my existence? Why don't they save me from those mean bullies? Do they hate me? Am I Dame-Tsuna to their eyes now, so they try to avoid me? Did I do something wrong?'_ He would constantly ponder to himself. His heart ached. Why does it hurt? 'Cause it feels like there's a hole in his heart. And who caused this? ...His so-called "friends."

After one month of the same treatment from his friends, Tsuna stopped trying to interact with them and gave up. He had no more friends anymore...

And since he had a lot of free time now, he started to study and train by himself. He learned that if he cleared his mind and focused on studying, he could actually learn. At this, he was overjoyed and started getting 60's on his tests. His mother was proud of him and gave him some more textbooks. After one more month of studying and training, the No-Good Tsuna became more smarter and stronger. He was only a little bit clumsy now, and even some failing students came to him for help. The caramel-eyed boy trained, and even took martial arts. He surprisingly grew stronger at a fast pace.

He was no longer No-Good Tsuna. He was no longer stupid, weak, or clumsy. Though, the major things that changed about him was...that he no longer smiled and trusted anybody. Even if he did flash someone a smile, it would be fake. Though, of course, nobody would know that.

When news had spread that Tsuna was actually getting 100's on his tests, many people including his "friends" were surprised. The Tsuna they knew was getting 100's on his tests? Wow. Many students that heard about this started looking inside class 2-A. What they saw shocked them as they would see Tsuna answering questions right and tutoring other students. Was this really the No-Good Tsuna they knew? Everyone pondered at that thought.

People eventually started to crowd around him now, asking for help with their studies and homework. Now, even bullies avoided him. After all, who would want to fight Tsuna when he beat up a group of bullies all by himself? Sawada Tsunayoshi, commonly known as "Dame-Tsuna," is not who he use to be. He was known as "Demon-Tsuna" now as he could officially defend himself perfectly without his pills or gloves. It also seems he hates being called "Dame-Tsuna" now. Well, he did always hate it in the beginning.

If you want, here are many exhibits and displays of the now changed Tsuna...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_**Exhibit A: **__"Hey! Dame-Tsuna!" A person called. He received an icy glare from Tsuna._

_"What?" Tsuna's voice sounded calm, but there was a hint of irritation in his voice._

_The person started to sweat, but only a little bit. "I heard you started getting A+'s on your tests. Is it true? If so, prove it to me! Solve this test in less than 30 minutes, and get all the answers right!" The boy handed Tsuna the test paper that he and his friends made up. The questions on there were for high-school students and older. They snickered as they thought they knew that the Tsuna in front of them would never be able to solve the problems. After all, they were all middle-school kids and he was supposedly No-Good Tsuna._

_Tsuna blinked and took the test paper. He looked it over and a small smirk formed on his face, but it disappeared before anybody could see it. The brunette looked at the boy and said, "Sure."_

_The boy blinked in surprise, but a smug smirk appeared on his face soon after. He took out a stop watch and said. "Tell me whenever you're ready."_

_Tsuna nodded and took out his pencil. He then said without looking at the boy, "Go." As soon as he said that, the boy with the stop watch turned it on and Tsuna started solving and answering the questions. A group of people surrounded them as they watched in amazement at the speed Tsuna was going at._

_After 20 minutes, he finished and dropped his pencil. "Done." He stated. The people ooh-ed and ahh-ed at that._

_One of the boy's friends picked up the paper and started comparing it to the test paper filled with the correct answers. His eyes widened and he shouted. "U-unbelievable! He got every problem right!" Everyone was shocked and surprised. They all looked at Tsuna and saw he just went back to eating his lunch before the boy and his friends interrupted him. They all just sweat dropped at that._

_When he felt everyone staring at him, he looked up and blinked. "What?" They all just shook their heads and smiled. Then people started congratulating him while the boy and his friends were dumbfounded. Was this really the No-Good Tsuna they knew? When had he change? Everyone except Tsuna himself, thought._

_**Exhibit B:**__ Tsuna was walking down the hallways when..."Sawada-san!" A girl called out._

_The brunette turned and saw a girl run up to him. He blinked and muttered. "Class representative? What is it?"_

_The girl had shoulder-length, black hair and blue eyes. She had half-rimmed glasses and was wearing the uniform very neatly. Her name was Tachibana Minako (A/N: Yes, she's just an OC of mine, and I always make it last name first, first name last.). She smiled at the brunette and said. "Would you mind helping me? I need help carrying some papers to the staff room."_

_Tsuna blinked and said with a monotone voice. "Alright."_

_They both walked back into the classroom and each carried a huge stack of paper. The two walked down the hallways silently and nearby, a bully saw Tsuna and smirked, a smug smirk. Just when they were about to pass him, he stuck out his foot and Tsuna tripped...Not really. He somersaulted on the ground, and managed to catch the stack of papers that had split into two piles in the air. Tsuna just stood up quietly and continued to walk towards the staff room. The people that saw the scene were wide-eyed and shocked. How did No-Good Tsuna do that?_

_Minako shook her head to get out of her daze and ran after Tsuna, carefully though so she wouldn't drop any papers. She turned her head to see Tsuna continue walking with that poker face on. 'When did Sawada-san change?' She thought._

_Tsuna blinked when he felt someone staring at him. He turned to the direction and saw Tachibana staring at him._

_When Tachibana realized she was staring at him, she quickly looked away with a light blush. If Tachibana had glanced at him again, she would have seen Tsuna's eyes soften._

_Tsuna closed his eyes and thought. 'Tachibana-san sort of reminds me of my old self. The times when I had friends made me really happy. I didn't feel so dame back then... But now, I have no friends. I can't trust anyone. Everybody has a fake heart. Everybody has a facade on. So...why can't I?' At that, his eyes turned hard and he looked forward again. The two had successfully carried the stacks of paper to the staff room, and returned to their classrooms when the bell rang._

_**Exhibit C:**__ Tsuna was walking home from school. When he sensed several presences around him, he stopped and sighed. He glared at his surroundings and demanded. "Come out. I know you're there."_

_People with sticks, bats, and bare-handed came out. The leader of the bullies came out with a stick. The guy had short, messy, beige hair that went into different directions, and he had brown eyes. He tapped the stick on his shoulder and had a smirk on his face. "Hey there, Dame-Tsuna. What's up?"_

_Tsuna glared icily at him. Oh, how he hated that name. He will no longer be No-Good Tsuna. He was going to prove to them that he has changed and was not a target for bullying. Tsuna still wore a calm and bored expression, and replied. "The sky, Haromasa. What is it now? My money, or is it just for entertainment and relieving stress?" (__**A/N:**__ Another OC. I came up with a random name, so don't ask.)_

_Haromasa's smirk grew and he answered. "You should know by now, Dame-Tsuna. It's obviously both. And, to teach you that just because you became a smartss, it doesn't mean we're going to leave you alone. I also don't like your new attitude. I'll make sure I give you a lesson to never talk back to me! Get him, guys!" At that, they charged at him with their weapons or fists._

_Tsuna sighed and shook his head. "Why am I always in these kinds of situations?" Then, when somebody was about to strike him in the face with a stick, he grabbed it and kicked the guy in the face, making the bully fly away from him and collide with another guy. At this, everybody froze and were wide-eyed._

_"W-who are you? You're not Dame-Tsuna!" Harosama shouted._

_Tsuna shot him a glare and answered. "I am most certainly not "dame." I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, though. Just not the old, weak, clumsy, and stupid me. I've changed, if you haven't noticed, Haromasa. Are you too dumb to even realize that, Haromasa? Were you too caught up in your sick fantasies of "teaching me a lesson?" Or were you too stubborn and arrogant to see that I have grown stronger?" When a guy tried to hit him from behind, he merely elbowed him and kicked him away, sending him flying too._

_Haromasa unconsciously took a step back in fear and started sweating. "H-ha! A-as if I'll b-believe that! You're still Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Dame-Dame-Tsuna! Hahaha!" He stuttered. Then he started laughing and the other bullies too. They all spat insults and laughed at him._

_Tsuna clenched his teeth in irritation as he tried to hold his anger. Though, when he glared at them with his darkest glare, you could see there was a fiery rage in his eyes. This silenced all the bullies up as they started sweating like mad. "You have five seconds to take back what you all said before I beat you to a pulp." He stated with venom dripping on each word._

_Haromasa started laughing nervously and said while stuttering. "A-as if I w-will! Get him guys! H-he's only one man while t-there's about ten of u-us h-here!" The others nodded and once again charged at him._

_Tsuna closed his eyes and muttered. "Fine. It's your death wish." Then he opened his eyes and struck the nearest attackers. He punched a guy in the face which broke the poor guy's nose, head-butted a guy and sent him flying with a punch in the gut, and dodged two guys attacking him simultaneously and bonked their heads together, hard enough to knock them unconscious. The brunette also did a karate chop at a guy's pressure point behind the neck which knocked him cold, grabbed a guy's head and kneed him in the face, and then Tsuna did a mid-air, rotating, spinning kick to a guy which sent him flying to another guy which sent both boys into unconsciousness. Tsuna had dodged all of their attacks and didn't have a single cut on him. Instead of him usually getting beaten up, he beat up the others instead._

_When Tsuna turned to glare at one of the only guys standing, the guy started freaking out and attempted to punch him. Key word: attempted. Tsuna had grabbed the stick and in a flash, let go and elbowed his face so hard that he was sent flying (__**A/N: **__Just like Basil in episode 37~ Tsuna basically did the same thing Basil had done to him in that episode). The guy crashed into a wall and was out cold._

_Tsuna turned his head slowly at Haromasa and glared coldly at him. "You're next." He declared with a monotone voice. Then he started walking very slowly towards him, as if he had all the time in the world._

_Haromasa took three steps back and felt something touch his foot. He looked down and saw a bat. He smirked and quickly picked it up. Then he charged towards Tsuna with the bat raised._

_Tsuna just narrowed his eyes at the charge. He quickly dodged to the left and kicked his back. The guy was sent flying and his face connected to the floor._

_Haromasa stood up though and ran towards the brunette again with the bat in his hands. Every swung he made at the caramel-eyed boy, Tsuna would just dodge with minimum movement._

_After the twentieth swung made at him, Tsuna grew impatient and held the bat in place with one hand at the next attempted swing. "You chose the wrong person to target, Haromasa. I hope this lesson teaches __**you **__not to bully others or else you will suffer the consequences. Same goes for your friends." Then, in a split second, he let go of the bat and did a sharp uppercut to the guy's chin which sent him flying backwards._

_Haromasa tried to sit up, but was sent back to the ground after a foot was implanted on his chest harshly. He looked up in fear at Tsuna as he wasn't use to getting beaten up by the people __**he**__ was suppose to beat up instead._

_Tsuna glared down intensely at Haromasa. "That will teach you to not mess with me anymore. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" He pressed his foot harder onto the bully's chest._

_Haromasa at the pressure on his chest and stuttered. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!"_

_Tsuna continued to glare very darkly at the boy underneath him and dug his heel deeper into the boy's chest which caused the taller boy to gasp in pain. "How sorry?" The brunette questioned, but it was more like an order._

_The beige-haired boy winced at the pain but managed to gasp out. "I'm very sorry! I'm begging you, please take mercy on me!"_

_The caramel-eyed boy smiled a very sadistic and feral smile as he dug his heel deeper into him. "Oh? Why should I do that?" Then his eyes narrowed and a deep frown made its way to his face. This time, he raised his leg, but before Haromasa could sit up, he slammed his heel down on the guy's gut. Haromasa let out a howl of pain at that. Once again, Tsuna implanted his foot on his chest and leaned in to glare face-to-face with the bully leader. "After all, the past me would always scream and beg for you to stop bullying me. But, you never listened and continued to beat me up until I was a bloody mess. Now, it's my turn to beat you into a bloody pulp. Unfortunately for you, karma has made its way to you." He continued. Then, Tsuna proceeded to torture/beat up Haromasa as screams and howls of pain filled the air._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

He sure has changed, hasn't he? Now, Tsuna is known as Demon-Tsuna. Most people try to avoid him, some people come to him for help with their studies (though, he would sometimes decline), and some other people challenge him to fights (it's more one-sided. He always would win).

The despair and loneliness Tsuna felt when he thought his friends didn't care for him anymore caused bitterness, anger, hatred, all the emotions he never thought he would feel because of his friends in his heart. After all, these negative emotions he felt were very rare. But, when you're betrayed by all your friends, who can you trust in? They left him in the dark. They walked away from him. Heck, they _ignored_ his existence! Who wouldn't feel this way when his most precious people had hurt him like that? Whether it was intentional or not, it sent a wave of bitterness and coldness in his heart. It made him become cold and untrusting to everybody.

The only person he could trust and love still: his mother. After all, she supported him and actually _cared_ for him. Unlike his fake friends, Tsuna would think with bitter hatred. He didn't even trust his father. After all, he always hated his father for always leaving him and his mother alone, making them wonder when he will ever come home again. Tsuna didn't even trust or care for Reborn anymore. Reborn was in the mafia, wasn't he? Such a cruel and unforgiving world. How could Tsuna make sure that Reborn wouldn't turn his back on him, too? Reborn wasn't even there to help him. He probably wouldn't have, anyways.

Of course, the new reputation of the new Sawada Tsunayoshi has reached the ears of his ex-friends (since Tsuna doesn't count them as friends anymore, though they do not know this). How will his friends cope with this? Will they all be able to accept him now or will they try to change him back to the Tsuna they all knew and loved? After all, your friends leaving you in the dust and isn't even there to help you hurts more than having friends in the start, right?

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

Soooo, how'd ya guys like it? Was it good? Did it need editing? What's your opinion on it? Honest critiques are welcomed, but please no flaming! I absolutely hate flamers! Anyways, I'll try updating this story as much as I can! This is a story dedicated and a gift to A Girl with a Golden Heart. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! ^^


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Er... Hey people. Sorry if you thought this was going to be an update. Sadly, it isn't. Though, I'm almost done with the next chapter! Anyways, as you all know, it's finally summer vacation! WOOHOO! But guess what? Too bad, I'm going on vacation. I'm going to California and stay there for two and a half weeks. I will be leaving tomorrow on June 25th. I am also going to go to Anime Expo. HUZZAH! I can't wait to see Kalafina (my favorite Japanese band) and Miku Hatsune there!~ Lucky me!~ I also got my mom to buy my sis and I some lolita clothes. (My sister is absolutely OBSESSED with lolita clothes. Especially gothic lolita.) I decided I wanted to wear a yukata while my sister chose a very frilly, gothic lolita-styled dress with a maid headdress. Both of the dresses are white. o.o Just noticed that. Anyways, I'm so sorry! So yeah, this story is on hiatus for the mean time. Though, I will try to type as much as I can during my vacation in California. I will email myself the chapter (and other chapters from my other stories) and I might even get to update all of my stories. Anyways, I'm really excited for the anime convention! Anime Expo is known to be the largest anime convention in the United States so I'm really excited~.**

**But, I'm definitely not looking forward to the plane trip. Unfortunately, I have transportation/motion sickness. Terrible, isn't it? And airplanes are the worst type of transportation for me to be on. They make me vomit... Good thing I have medicine. Sadly, ALWAYS at the end of airplane trip, when the airplane is about to land, I have a very big urge to vomit... I should stop talking now, shouldn't I? I'm probably grossing you people out... Anyways, my point is, this story is on hiatus because I'm going on vacation. I might be able to update during my vacation and I might not. But I promise you this, after my vacation, I WILL update this story. Now, I have to go sleep now since it's late. Good night!~**

**-Signing out, Nichi Koneko-**


End file.
